Transformers: Autobots Unlimited: Season 2
Transformers: Autobots Unlimited Season 2 is the second season of the show, having some diffs from the first season. It is scheduled to air on the Hub May 7 2013. It focuses on Megatron being brought back to life as Galvatron (He was killed in the end of Season 1) and the Autobots Unlimited re-rallying against his threat to the world. Autobots *Autobot Supreme Commander Optimus Prime - Peterbilt 379 semi-truck *Autobot Air Guardian Jetfire - SR-71 Blackbird strategic reconnaissance aircraft (Dies) *Autobot Special Ops. Agent Jazz - Modified Pontiac Solstice GXP(Dies) *Autobot Security Officer Ironhide - Modified GMC Topkick C45000 pickup truck *Autobot Medic Ratchet - Hummer H2 Fire Search & Rescue SUV *Autobot Espionage Agent Bumblebee - 1976 Chevrolet Camaro → 2006 Chevrolet Camaro Concept → Modified 2010 Chevrolet Camaro concept *Autobot Warrior Sideswipe - Chevrolet Corvette Stingray concept *Autobot Reconnaissance Officer Jolt - Chevrolet Volt *Autobot Survivalist Wheelie - RC toy monster truck *Autobot News Journalist Blazemaster- Channel 7 News helicopter *Autobot Fighter Breakaway - F-35 Lightning II/Joint Strike Fighter jet *Autobot Survivor Stratosphere - Carrier plane *Autobot Helper Rollbar - Delivery Van *Autobot Sword weilder Swerve - Chevrolet Corvette Stingray concept *Autobot Diver Depthcharge - Stealth Boat *Autobot gunner Dune Runner - Sector Seven Dune Buggy *Autobot Pioneer Gears - SUV *Autobot hero Landmine - Dune Buggy *Autobot rescuer Longarm - Tow Truck *Autobot hacker Knock Out - Motorcycle *Autobot DJ Nightbeat - Car *Autobot gladiator Springer - V-22 Osprey *Autobot scientist Wheeljack - Car *Autobot Sisters **Female Autobot Valkyrie Arcee - pink Ducati superbike **Female Autobot Warrior Chromia - blue Suzuki B-King 2008 motorbike *Autobot Twins **Mudflap - Chevrolet Trax concept **Skids - Chevrolet Beat concept *Leobots/Tigerbots/Voltron **Scattershot (leader) - Black Lion/Black Tiger **Nosecone - Green Lion/Green Tiger **Lightspeed - Red Lion/Red Tiger **Afterburner - Yellow Lion/Red Tiger **Strafe - Blue Lion/ Blue Tiger *Planetrons **Mercury- Hovercraft **Venus - Race Car **Mars - Fire Engine **Jupiter - Jumbo Jet **Saturn- Tank **Uranus - Fighter Plane **Neptune - Aircraft Carrier **Pluto - Drill Tank *Shelter - Tank *Srungle - Tank/ Jet *Delta - Space Shuttle *Gold Lightan - Flame Lighter *Apollo - Apollo 12 Rocket *Rocketblast - Thunderbird 1 *Archer - Thunderbird 2 *Universal Soldier - Thunderbird 3 *Seaspray - Thunderbird 4 *Warpath - Thunderbird 5 *Elita-1 - Fab 1 (Quit the Subgroup Sqaud and re-scaned) *Tractortron - IR Firefly vehicle *Driller - IR Mole vehicle *Strike - < IR Thunderizer *Blasttack - Missile Launcher *Broadway - Aircraft Carrier *Kitcat - K.I.T.T. *Lee - General Lee *A-Grade - A-Team Van *Mantafight - Stingray vehicle *Lightningbolt and Firework - Chevrolet Siverados *Powerglide - Jet *Cosmos - Space Shuttle *Sword - Dump Truck *Saber - Bulldozer *Knife - Mobile Crane *Caliber - Steam Roller *Broadsword - Excavator *Halberd - Front-End Loader *Dagger - Cement Mixer Truck *Windcharger - Taxi Cab *Brawn - Jeep *Sunstreaker - Chevrolet HHR *Tracks - Chevrolet Corvette Stingray concept *Hoist - Tow Truck *Trailbreaker - Chevrolet Tahoe Offroad Edition *Outerspace - UFO (later becomes a Decepticon) *Orionhunter - Space Rocket *Juohmaru - Car *Drift - Chevrolet Cruze *Prowl - Chevrolet Cobalt S *Brainstorm - Chevrolet Aveo *Bluestreak - Chevrolet Equinox *Roadbuster - Chevrolet Impala *Huffer - Chevrolet Avalanche *Mirage - Chevrolet Matiz *Hound - Jeep *Chromedome - Motorcycle *Highbrow - Helicopter *Scattershot - Armored Truck *Sandstorm - Dune Buggy *Broadside - Army Tank *Dino Knights/Dinobots **Dino Tyranno/Grimlock - Tyrannosaurus **Dino Brachio - Brachiosaurus (Dies) **Dino Stego/Snarl - Stegosaurus **Dino Sabre/Sludge - Smilodon/Sabertoothed Tiger (Latter alt-mode removed when upgraded into Sludge) **Dino Ptera/Swoop - Pteranodon **Dino Tricera/Slag - Triceratops **Dino Mammoth - Woolly Mammoth( Dies) ** Decepticon Empire Galvatron - Armored Mack Titan Tank Truck(Leader) *Starscream - F-22 Raptor *Skywarp - F-22 Raptor *Thundercracker - F-22 Raptor *Barricade - Police Saleen S281 **Frenzy - CD Player → cell phone *Bonecrusher - Buffalo H military vehicle *Mindwipe - F-117 Nighthawk *Blackout - MH-53M Pave Low IV **Scorponok - Mechanical Scorpion **Grindor - MH-53M Pave Low IV *Soundwave - Cybertronian spaceship / satellite **Ravage - One-eyed mechanical Jaguar **Laserbeak - Eagle / VTOL Osprey *Shockwave - Self Propelled Cannon *Dreads **Crankcase - Chevrolet Suburban **Crowbar - BNW Security Vehicle **Hatchet - Fighter Jet *Sideways - Audi R8 *Constructicons / Devastator **Scrapper - Caterpillar 992G scoop loader **Demolishor - Terex O&K RH 400 Hydraulic Mining Excavator **Scavenger - Terex O&K RH 400 Hydraulic Mining Excavator **Long Haul - Caterpillar 773B dump truck **Payload - Caterpillar 773B Dump Truck **Overload - Komatsu HD465-7 articulated dump truck **Rampage - Caterpillar D9L bulldozer **Hightower - Obelco CK2500 Truss Crane **Mixmaster - Mack concrete mixer **''Hook - Mobile Crane'' *Scalpel - Microscope *Boron - Stag Beetle (reformed) * **Ectomorphicons ***Hornitor → -Hornitor ***Scorpitron - Scorpion ***''Outerspace - UFO (former Autobot)'' **Divacons ***Prey - Eagle ***Jaws - Shark ***Claws - Lion **Chaoticons ***ED-209 - Attack tank ***Ejector - Toaster ***Dispensor - Can dispenser ***Scrapmetal - Walking Tripod *Detructicons **Dirt Boss - Forklift truck **Ransack - Biplane **Dead End - Car **Reverb - Motorcycle Octane/Slay - Jumbo Jet/ Oil Tanker →Bear Terrorcons - Cybertroian Vehicles Episodes #Assembled Once Again: The Autobots Unlimited reunite when the Decepticons return. #What a Shocker!: Shockwave prepares for the return of Megatron, while numurous Autobots are kidnapped. #Rise of Galvatron: Megatron returns as Galvatron and dukes it out with Optimus. #Fill the Octane: Octane, a rouge Decepticon comes back for revenge on Megatron for exiling him. #High Octane Action: Octane is forced to kick into high gear when the Decepticons attack him. #Five Shades of Gold: After the deaths of Dino Brachio and Dino Mammoth, the Dino Knights upgrade and become the Dinobots to combat evil. #Grizzly: Octane dies and is revived as Slay, the 4th member of and new leader of the Divacons. #Same Type, Different Cat: The Leobots, like the Dino Knights, Re-scan their alt-modes as robot tigers. #The Scrapmetal: Scrapmetal makes the Detructicons, the long time nemesises of the Chaoticons, become Chaoticons. Meanwhile the Bots organize a space trip. #Outerspace, Darkness: Outerspace betrays the Autobots and joins the Decepticons. #The Final Battle: The Season 2 and Series Finale. The Autobots Unlimited (all members) make their last stand against Galvatron, the 'Cons, and the thousands of Terrorcon soldiers. The show is produced by Hasbro Studios and AKOM Entertainment and animated by Frederator and Studio 4C. Category:Transformers series Category:TV Series Category:Hub Shows Category:Transformers: Autobots Unlimited Timeline